


Дорога на север

by fandom_Netflix_Originals, Pamdar



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Джеймс и Алиса никогда не видели северное сияние, а здесь только о нем и говорят.





	Дорога на север

Джеймс очнулся на пассажирском сидении в машине отца. За рулем была Алиса. Она торжествующе улыбнулась и спросила:

— Что последнее ты помнишь?

Джеймс помнил, как эта машина взорвалась и сгорела. Помнил, как Алиса постригла и покрасила волосы, хотя сейчас они снова были длинные и естественного цвета. Он помнил выстрел.

— Я помню, как мы собирались уплыть, — ответил Джеймс.

Алиса кивнула.

— Мы уже приплыли. Я нашла паром, на который за небольшую доплату пускают на машине. Нас быстро переправили на другую сторону, даже не пришлось тебя будить. Круто, да?

Джеймс кивнул, стараясь сохранять невозмутимость.

— А ты что последнее помнишь? — спросил он, решив, что так будет вежливо.

— Дай подумать. — Алиса убрала одну руку с руля и принялась загибать пальцы. — Я вернулась к матери, потом вышла замуж за морского микробиолога. Через полтора года развелась, переехала во Францию, снова вышла замуж. Открыла выставку, стала злоупотреблять алкоголем, развелась, завязала, приехала к близняшкам нянчить племянников и осталась. Устроилась в школу, получила судебный запрет на работу с детьми, написала книгу. Приехала к родственникам на Рождество и отравилась пудингом.

Джеймс смотрел на нее, выпучив глаза.

— Шучу. — Алиса толкнула его в плечо и улыбнулась. — Последнее, что я помню — это как ты побежал по пляжу. Больше ничего не было. Наверное, нас тут же накрыло атомной бомбой.

Больше ничего не было, в самом деле.

— Похоже на правду, — авторитетно заявил Джеймс.

Впереди была прямая дорога, уходящая куда-то за горизонт.

— Куда мы едем? — просил Джеймс.

— На север, — ответила Алиса. Поморщилась и пояснила: — Меня пару часов назад тормознула дорожная полиция. Два странных типа в фуражках и с серыми крыльями, один кудрявый, второй все время курит. Говорят: «Вы, детишки, были на море?» А я ему: «Конечно, мы были на море, старик, кто на нем не был?» Они переглянулись и отошли посовещаться. Потом возвращаются и спрашивают: «А северное сияние вы видели? У нас здесь только про него и говорят». Ну и вот, мы едем на север.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джеймс. Объяснение его полностью устроило. На север так на север.

Деревьев по обе стороны от дороги становилось все больше, между ними бродили тени. Алиса весело подпевала радио. По радио крутили одну и ту же песню.

— Нас ждет дорога, полная увлекательных и опасных приключений? — уточнил Джеймс деловито.

— Да, — ответила Алиса. Ее глаза светились от безумного счастья. — Идеально.

— Идеально, — согласился Джеймс. Подумал и добавил: — Хорошо, что я все-таки не психопат.

— Это точно. Иначе мне пришлось бы расстрелять школу из автомата, чтобы быть вместе с тобой. Не скажу, что мысль не приходила мне в голову.

Алиса улыбнулась и вдавила педаль газа. Впереди ждала долгая дорога на север. Джеймс чувствовал себя необычайно живым и очень, очень счастливым.


End file.
